


A Hard Day's Night

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Primeval100 [45]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Jess is Dedicated, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Written for the “shattered” challenge at primeval100.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the “shattered” challenge at primeval100.

Jess lay her head down on her desk. Just for a minute.

Her mind was fuzzy from two days of coffee and bacon butties that were readily supplied by the soldiers. The ARC was going to destroy her figure, if not her sanity.

She tried to force herself to wake up. She had two more teams still to report back – including Becker's – before she could truly declare the latest crisis over. But she was so tired...

...Two hours later Becker gently carried her to bed and lay down next to her, succumbing at once to his own state of exhaustion.


End file.
